parliament_of_polfandomcom-20200214-history
Legislative Docket
'Legislative Docket Rules:' 1. Do not move, remove, alter, and/or delete any Bill Proposals, Draft Proposals, or Works-in-Progress on the Legislative Docket unless: *a) You are the original author of the specified Proposal; *b) You are a Speaker presiding over a Legislative Session in which the Proposal was handled, or working in conjunction with such a Speaker; *c) You are the Minister of Records, working for the Ministry of Records, or in conjunction with the Ministry of Records, and are ensuring the veracity and accuracy of the Legislative Docket. 2. . Bill Proposals, to be considered by the Speaker or Speakers must have: *a) been posted in the /pol/ Parliament Thread; *b) been Seconded by at least one Member of Parliament; *c) been Dated, using yyyy/mm/dd formatting, by both Proposee and Secondee 3. Follow the provided-for Formatting. 'Guidelines: ' #Bills under the Bills header may not be subject to amendments whilst on the Floor; be sure that your bill says what you want it to say, and effects the sort of policy that you want it to effect. #All bills and proposals under the Draft Proposal or Works in Progress header will not be voted on during a legislative session. # All proposed legislation should be called "Bill"s; only legislation that has been made into a law and enacted may be called an Act. 'Bill Proposals: ' 'The Titles of Nobility Act:' The head of state of parliament shall have the ability to bestow titles of nobility to members of parliament. The titles allowed include, but are not limited to... * Baron or Baroness * Duke or Dutchess * Earl or Earless * Lord or Lady * The head of state may also knight members of parliament as Sir or Lady at their discretion. :Proposed By: Radonius Monarchist Party (!!rktQEV/CBct) 2015/09/29; Seconded By: Gat Tailionsus Libertarian (!!Xn3SwWAgTRA) 2015/09/29 'Amendment: 72h -> 48h' :2015/09/28 Members of parliament, as you know passing amendments and approving cabinets is hard work, it requires an extensive period of 72 hours for voting, I propose you support this amendment in lowering that time period to 48 hours, as it’s more than enough to get everyone’s opinion. It is proposed that the current Constitution be Amended, replacing Article 1, Section 3 from: :An immediate Quorum of at least ten Members of Parliament, or ten percent of the total Members of Parliament in the House of Patricians, whichever is higher, is required to Conduct regular Legislative Sessions, and pass Legislation. :A total Quorum of at least fifty percent plus one, of the total Members of Parliament in the House of Patricians, over a period of seventy two hours, is required to Conduct all Business requiring a two thirds, or three fourths supermajority. :All Votes cast according to the Politically Incorrect Board of 4chan’s Parliamentary Procedure, consisting of YEA, NAY, or ABSTAIN shall go towards the applicable Quorum requirement. To: :An immediate Quorum of at least ten Members of Parliament, or ten percent of the total Members of Parliament in the House of Patricians, whichever is higher, is required to Conduct regular Legislative Sessions, and pass Legislation. :A total Quorum of at least fifty percent plus one, of the total Members of Parliament in the House of Patricians, over a period of forty eight hours, is required to Conduct all Business requiring a two thirds, or three fourths supermajority. :All Votes cast according to the Politically Incorrect Board of 4chan’s Parliamentary Procedure, consisting of YEA, NAY, or ABSTAIN shall go towards the applicable Quorum requirement. : :Proposed: Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj (ID: b01XFPQM) 09/28/15(Mon)22:49:50 No.52684401; Seconded: Moff Wibbles {Minister of Propaganda} Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk (ID: QSu/f3YR) 09/28/15(Mon)22:58:14 No.52684849 'Freedoms for Parliament!' All Electoral Ballots, in all Elections offered henceforth in /pol/ Parliament, shall offer two additional options: a) None of the Above, and b) Write In Candidate. In the event that the "None of the Above" option wins the greatest share of the votes one of two things will happen: a) should a Write-In Candidate have at least 5% of the Vote of the next Front Runner, they will win the Election, b) the next Front Runner will win the Election, and the Electorate's Displeasure shall be duly noted. : Proposed by: Catharsis, President Cred !!T4TdHi6rD+y, 2015/10/03; Seconded by:Shaka - Minister of Justice Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3, 2015/10/03 'Diversity is our Strength, Electric Boogaloo II:' Repeals Diversity is Our Strength Requires that all proposed legislation, in order to be added to the Legislative Docket of Bills, be Seconded initially by Members of Parliament who do not belong to the same Party as the Person who submitted the initial proposal; would also bar Persons on the same Electoral Ticket from initially Seconding one another's proposed legislation. : Proposed by: Catharsis, President Cred !!T4TdHi6rD+y, 2015/10/03; Seconded by: Trapper Comfy !!E/pXNJxhTNK 2015/10/03, Andrei na hAiséirghe !!IaUSi7t11o/ 2015/10/03 'Docket Rules Amendment:' Adds the following text to the Docket Rules Bill, under "3. Follow the provided-for Formatting": *a) The use of Headers is prohibited *b) The use of images is prohibited. *c) New Bill Proposals go at the bottom of the Docket List : Proposed by: Catharsis, President Cred !!T4TdHi6rD+y, 2015/10/03; Seconded by: Illusive ManComfy !!5Oad5RQQgcg, 2015/10/03 : Ban Skype Bill Skype is pretty normie as fuck and should not be used for parliament. Also pretty sketchy too. Should be banned from parliament as its not 4chin related and kinda lame tbh. * 1. Skype chat is now banned. * 2. Anyone found using skype must put "Normie" at the front of their trip. * 3. Anyone found to be using skype cannot run for president or any other position of power tbh. * 4. No more special forums. All discussions related to /pol/ parliament must happen in a /pol/ thread. * 5. Skype normies gtfo Proposed by: Smiley :) Comfy !!V0GkJNRDjdt, 2015/10/05; Seconded by: Paradigm NatSoc !!dxD8SBrhkSe, 2015/10/05 The Anti-Juvenile Exploitation Bill Article 1: The Anti-Juvenile Exploitation Act (from here on referred to as, “The Act,”) proposes a universal age of sexual consent of no less than sixteen (16) years of age. Sexual activity is defined by any vaginal, anal, oral, or digital intercourse. Additionally proposed is a “Romeo and Juliet” clause, creating a gap period of three years above or below the age of consent which allows for relationships to be possible in adolescent years, in concordance with the inconsistent physiological state of the subjects' bodies. Article 2: The Act proposes an age limit of no less than 18 years when properly consenting to the production, distribution, or trafficking of pornography that includes the subject whose age is in question. Proposed by: Paradigm NatSoc !!dxD8SBrhkSe, 2015/10/05; Seconded by: Shadow Reichsminister of Forestry Alexander Soc !!bZv95O7fSFV, 2015/10/15 Impeachment of Justice Engels Ankles Bill I, Paradigm (!!dxD8SBrhkSe), Member of Parliament representing the National Socialist Party, move to impeach Supreme Court Justice Engels Ankles (!!s/yTk0Bt8Kq), under the grounds of violating Article III(1) of the Constitution (see: “impartiality”). I move to a discussion by all Members of Parliament in an expository manner, in correlation with simultaneous debate, and an ultimate vote to impeach. Proposed by Paradigm Soc (!!dxD8SBrhkSe), 2015/10/06; seconded by Marcus Valerius Corvus SPQR !!kv81bIMrhBb, 2016/10/06. Hot Drinks Bill At the end of every session, all mp's get a free mug of any hot drink of their choosing. Proposed by: Trapper Comfy !!E/pXNJxhTNK Seconded by: Illusive ManComfy !!5Oad5RQQgcg and Andrei na hAiséirghe !!IaUSi7t11o/ The Lobbyist Inhibition Bill Article I: The Lobbyist Inhibition Bill (from here on referred to as, “The Bill,”), calls for a moratorium on any financial contributions by any organization, or individual (with proposed exceptions, see Art. II), to any political party, or independent candidate, or any incumbent member of parliament, or any member of the executive, legislative, or judicial branches of government, inclusive. Article II: The Bill will permit a small financial contribution to a political party, or independent candidate, or incumbent member of parliament, from an individual, up to $25 US. This does not permit any contributions to the executive or judicial branches of government, not does it permit any contributions to a member of the legislative branch that is not otherwise outlined as permitted in Article II. Proposed by Paradigm Soc (!!dxD8SBrhkSe), 2015/10/07; seconded by Shadow Reichsminister of Forestry Alexander Soc !!bZv95O7fSFV, 2015/10/07. 'Draft Proposals/Works-in-Progress: ' 'The Racial Liberation Bill' Any words or combination of words considered racist such as 'nigger' or 'spic' will no longer be deemed racist by the people of the /pol/ Parliament. People will not be persecuted for using previously considered 'racial remarks' by law enforcement or the media. : Proposed by: Jensen Cerberus !!EqzyB7H3qUQ; Seconded by: Overlord Romanicus of the Dark Cross Sovereignty !!sTdplEVCxv 'Speaker Neutrality Bill' The gist of it is that the Current Speaker of the House shall cut any tie to his or her current party affiliation, and be a perfectly neutral median between parties. This is done to prevent possible bias in voting or discussion, etc, and to prevent favouritism by the Speaker towards fellow party members. : Proposed by: Legatus LaniusSPQRof Defence !!B7iK9JGTfCU; Seconded by: Trotsky Front !!2U2TIwudcuY 'Repealment of the Anon Rights Bill' "Anonymous posters will be permitted to participate in discussions at all times. Anonymous posters can submit bills to the docket but they must be seconded by a MP before a vote can take place. Anonymous posters can participate in the Militia of /pol/. Anonymous posters cannot second bills or vote on bills." As stated above the ARB allows and encourages "anons" (formally known as the plebeian) to partake, to an extent, in the process of formulating and passing bills. While all posters have the freedom to contribute to these threads, it is outrageous that those who don't commit themselves to this parliament be allowed to draft future bills and wholey an infringement on our duties to this board and site. Thus, I propose that this Bill be repealed for the sake of order in an increasingly disorderly parliament. : Proposed by: Maximus Virtutem SPQR !!Houu/Q//1+T; Seconded by: Bulletkin Libertarian !!YM/9rQFmSVu 'Euthanasia Bill' If A citizen does not want to continue its existance, he can apply to be subject to An Euthanasia. The citizen can decide if his corpse can be used in Medical Research or not. Before the process can be Done, the subject has to endure several fisiological and psychological tests to make sure the subject deserves go through the process. The process itself can be done by two alternative methods: the Euthanasia Coaster or a Lethal Injection Medical Euthanasia: If any citizen is diagnosed with any kind of terminal disease in any kind of stadium, and it's possible that the citizen may die from either the disease itself or the common therapy of said disease, they are free to request it without further explanation. This may also be applied for mental conditions that leave the citizen unable to make the decision themselve. In this case the next living relative may ask for the Euthanasia : Sponsor: Griffith the White Hawk- Independent !!9TTotSLSI2H; Seconded by:Slim Sam Libertarian !!McZ0KcePrfU 'Ban Bullying Bill' All forms of bullying are banned from parliament. Any MP discovered bullying will be given a red mark on their folder and asked not to bully again. * Exception to this rule: Members of parliament who willingly give their consent to be bullied. Proposed by: gnel iakPNP !!Soeh0qqynlC, Seconded by: Kai LengPNP !!Vsfvmzcaa54 2015/09//25 'Impeach every member of the Supreme Court' 2015/09/28 Motion to impeach all members of the supreme court for their actions in establishing an oligarchy and vetoing constitutional laws. :Propose by; Kai LengPNP :Seconded by: Maximus VirtuemSPQR 'Related Posts' Rejected Bills Passed Bi